Sinful Tendencies
by ghibli92
Summary: For all of Father Enrico Maxwell's life, he had lived in bitterness and contempt; what was assumed was that he loved no one, and no one loved him. As most assumptions go, it was false. Who could this lover be? And why?
1. Chapter 1

_**READ THE FOLLOWING BELOW:  
THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICT HOMOSEXUAL SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOEROTICA.  
**_

Enrico Maxwell's breath shuddered in pleasure as a strong sturdy hand stroked its way down his back. Whoever this stranger was, they sure knew how to effectively pleasure him. "Oh… who is this?" muttered Maxwell, half believing that he was dreaming. His eyes snapped open, only to see the inky darkness of the room. "Damn it…. It was only a dream…" he said drowsily to himself. He quickly fell back asleep, disappointed.

_30 June, 1998 Last night was a very strange night. I self-admittedly had a so-called 'erotic' dream. It sickens me to think that I could partake in such carnal thoughts, but again, for the third night in a row, I succumbed to it. The dream felt so real- a strong, sturdy hand stroked from my upper back down towards my buttocks. When I usually sleep, I don't wear anything but my undergarments; sometimes not even that. Last night, I didn't wear anything at all. It was quite a warm, humid night. Oddly enough, in my dream, I could actually feel the temperature, the heat, the humidity… the sensation of a strong man's hand coming in contact with my skin. My heart rate increased, it seemed all too real for a dream. Then again, I'm sure there has been many people who have had dreams such as this one. What is most concerning, however, is the fact that I'm starting to doubt everything I ever thought I was. I always believed to be asexual. Therese past few months I've been beginning to feel sexual attraction. Even more unsettling is the fact that I've been felling these feelings towards… men. Men. This is so hard to write down. It took me 10 minutes to write down that one, simple sentence. I've been in denial for years, forcing all my will to simply forget these homoerotic thoughts. I am afraid. So very afraid. I do not want be a gay man. I do not want to live my entire life in a lie. Neither do I want to relinquish the vast amounts of power and influence I have gained over the years. I made a promise to myself, years ago: That I would be great. But it seems to me that my very own self is trying to prevent my goal from being fulfilled. -Enrico Maxwell_


	2. Chapter 2

Maxwell scooted his chair back from his desk, and glanced at his slanted scrawl from afar.

'_I cannot believe I actually wrote that completely out... I basically came out of the closet... to myself._'Maxwell lightly chuckled to himself. "Perhaps that dream-reading bullshit has some truth to it..." Maxwell grabbed his journal from his desk, and looked over it once more. His face began to deeply redden.

"This can't be seen." said Maxwell, fright in his eyes. '_Perhaps I should burn that page..._' he thought to himself.

'_NO. I NEVER rip anything out. EVER. Everything must be recorded._' came a thought from his subconscious; his sneaky, record keeping tendencies getting the best of him. '_But I could be publicly humiliated, not to mention among my colleges if they found out... or worse, I could be expelled from The Church..._'

As Maxwell was contemplating whether or not to burn the journal entry he recently wrote, a large BANG filled the room. More continuous pounds on Maxwell's door further amplified the bangs.

"FATHER MAXVELL! ME UND YUMIE VANT TO SPEAK VITH YOU!" Maxwell's face turned a bright red. "Not right now, dammit!"

"Come on, Enrico. Let us in."

"Heinkel, I'm a higher-up than you, you address me by 'Father Maxwell'."

"Oh, Shove off. Ve've known you since ve vere kids. Ve grew up together. I don't need to call you 'Father Maxwell'."

"You're not coming in, if that's what you're after." Maxwell said plainly.

"Seriously. It's about a mission, und honest to Gott, ve need to speak of details concerning it."

"Wait until after dinner." Maxwell said irritably.

"VE DON'T HAF UNTIL THEN! I'M GOING TO COUNT TO TEN. AT TEN, YUMIE VILL CUT THE DOOR DOWN! EINS, ZWEI, DREI..."

Maxwell knew Heinkel well enough to know that when Heinkel meant something, she truly meant it, especially the fact that Yumie, of all people, was with her.

'_What to do with the journal..._' Maxwell thought frantically, as Heinkel continued to count-

"...VIER, FÜNF, SECHS, SIEBEN..."

-And without thinking, he shoved his journal down his pants-

"ACHT, NEUN, ZEH-"

"I'M OPENING THE DOOR!" roared Maxwell, grasping the door knob with all his might, and turning it as quickly as possible. There stood Heinkel and Yumie; Yumie was holding her sword above her head, ready to strike down.

"Guten Tag." said Heinkel.

"Uh... yeah. Good day. Can you please tell Yumie to put her sword down?"

Heinkel and Yumie's eyes suddenly widened. "first put your dick down, you sick bastard."

Maxwell was furious and confused. "...WHAT?!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Vhats vrong vith you?!? Look down!"

Maxwell looked down. "Oh lord." he muttered to himself, slapping himself on the face.

"You scarred poor Yumie for the rest of her life!" roared Heinkel, while consouling a highly embarrassed Yumie.

"It's not what you think it is!" Maxwell protested.

"Vhat is it then?!?"

"Uhhhhh....."

Maxwell was thoroughly against showing them the true reason of his 'wardrobe malfunction'. Knowing Heinkel and Yumie, they would certainly go after it after they found out about it. Anyway, it was already strange enough that he would shove a book down his pants. He also didn't want to say that he was watching pornography, he could get in serious trouble for that. '_What do I say?!?_' he thought. And without thinking, he blurted out: "I was riding my bicycle."

"Vhat does THAT haf to do vith anything?" Heinkel yelled.

Maxwell sighed.

"Uh... when you ride a bike, your, uh.... umm.... your thing.... rubs up against the seat, and uh... that happens."

"Do you think I am a retard?!? I don't see any bicycles in here. How the hell can you ride a bicycle in such a small room?!?"

Maxwell racked his brain to make up a story.

"Uhh...about 10 minutes ago, I rode my bicycle, and as I rode it, 'that' happened.... and.... you know...."

"No, I don't know." Heinkel said briskly.

".........it wouldn't go down." he said in a near whisper. He was beyond mortified.

"Mein Gott, you're a horrible liar. Too much of a coward to admit to anything. Too full of yourself to admit fault. Just like vhen you vere a little kid."

"I'm not lying!" Maxwell yelled. Heinkel was about to open her mouth, but stopped.

"Typical vop behaivour." she said, smiling.

Maxwell gasped. "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!" Maxwell cried.

"YOU SHOULD HAF KEPT YOUR PENIS DOWN!" Heinkel screamed back.

Maxwell was furious, nearly forgetting the whole situation he was in, forgetting the awkward position his journal was in his pants.

"Don't. call. me. a. wop." he said slowly and clearly, his fists shaking.

"Vop. vopvopvopvopvopvopvopvopvopvopvop. VOP." taunted Heinkel.

"YOU FUCKING FUCKER FUCK!" Maxwell screeched, tears flowing down his face. Heinkel laughed. "'fucking fucker fuck'. Come up with better insults, you dirty, greasy, slimy, horny vop."

Maxwell screamed, and stomped his foot on the floor. "GET OUTTTTT!"

"Dear Gott, Maxwell. Calm down! I'm only kidding vith you. You get vaaaayyyy overemotional."

"Whatever, Heinkel. You win." Maxwell conceded. Yumie, still trembling in the corner, yelled: "What the hell, it's still UP?!?"

Maxwell wanted to curl up in a corner and die.

"Just leave. Please." Maxwell said looking down towards the floor.

"Jawohl." said Heinkel in a disgusted tone, and walked towards the door.

"HEINKEL!"

"VHATTTT?"

"Don't tell anyone of this!" Maxwell hissed. "No shit, Sherlock." Heinkel muttered, slamming the door shut. As soon as the sound of their footsteps disappeared, he seized the journal from his pants. "What to do with you..." he muttered to himself.

'_My safe_.' the thought flashed in his mind like a lightbulb.

"Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Maxwell sighed, and got his safe out from underneath his bed, and placed his journal securely inside of it. "Ringrazi il dio..." Maxwell said, mopping some stray sweat from his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dinnertime at Iscariot, and Maxwell had to force himself to go, for Heinkel and Yumie were going to be there too.

'_They better not have told anyone..._' Maxwell thought. The smell of spaghetti and meatballs filled the hallway leading to the dining room. Maxwell licked his lips; he loved spaghetti. At least that would make his day maybe a little bit better.

As soon as he entered the dining room, he immediately looked over to the dining room table, praying that Heinkel and Yumie weren't there. But of course, they were. They glared at him, and Maxwell returned the favour. Along with Heinkel and Yumie, sat Father Renaldo, the main chef and care taker of the Iscariot facility, the orphans, several other priests and nuns, and Father Anderson, one of the head caretakers of the orphans, and the greatest warrior the Catholic Church had to offer.

"Hello, Father Maxwell!" chanted the children.

"Ah. Hello, children. I'm sorry I'm late, I had some...pressing matters to attend to." Maxwell said, tugging at his collar.

Heinkel snorted. Maxwell ignored her.

"Anyways...let's start our prayer...how about Hail Mary?" Maxwell said. "In the name of the Father, the son, and the Holy Spirit..." Maxwell made the sign of the cross. "Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. In the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen.""Amen." As soon as the last syllable of the prayer was finally uttered, Anderson started to shovel spaghetti onto his plate.

"Let's eat, Ah'm starvin'!" Anderson said, grinning like mad.

Maxwell rolled his eyes in annoyance, yet, he found himself smiling somehow.

Anderson's voice filled the air, "Hahahaha, ew, ye didn't, did ye? Yeh ATE it?" Father Renaldo, sitting across from Anderson, turned his head swiftly. "My cooking is bad, Alexander?" asked Father Renaldo, offended. "No, No, o' course not! It's quite tasty, actually. Ah was actually commentin' on Carlos' (an orphan) story of how he ate a caterpillar."

Father Renaldo turned away with a look of absolute disgust at the mere thought of someone eating a bug. Nonetheless, Anderson continued to talk: "That's pretty nasty, Ah remember the time when Ah was a wee one, an' I got a hold o' this big ol' worm as a dare, an-"

"Father Anderson!" scolded Maxwell, "Don't encourage them!"

"Wha? we're just talkin', that's all. Ye need tae loosen up."

"Pfft. Whatever. I'll just let you be gross." said Maxwell, feigning that he was loosing interest in talking with Anderson.

"Yeah. As Ah was sayin'...." But he most certainly wasn't loosing interest. In fact, Maxwell couldn't seem to stop showing interest in him. He couldn't stop staring...he was so big, so strong... so reassuring. The way his whole body trembled as he laughed, his wide, crazy smile, his sparkling green eyes filled with life and love. All which Maxwell seemed to lack of, which was why he was so pulled towards him. Soon enough, dinner was finished, and everyone brought their plates up to the kitchen sink area. As Maxwell was walking, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." muttered Maxwell, focused on getting through the line. "Naw, it's awwright." Maxwell looked up, and saw Anderson. Involuntarily, he found himself blushing furiously. "Oh, ok." Maxwell managed to blurt out. Anderson smiled, and walked away. As Maxwell placed his dish in the sink, thoughts swirled around in his head. '_Dang...have I always been that way? Maybe it's just now that I've finally self-acknowledged it...._'Maxwell hurried out of the kitchen as soon as he could, and headed straight towards his room. He opened the door, locked it, and collapsed on his bed, mentally exhausted.

"Oh god. Oh god...." said Maxwell, his body spread across his bed. Throughout dinner and the present time, he felt a great amount of unresolved tension. '_sexual tension?_' Maxwell pondered. Had he felt this before?

Before, he would have said no. But today...he knew better. He always felt at total ease and comfort around Father Anderson. He figured before today that that was because Anderson was one of the caretakers of himself, while he was at the orphanage. Even after all the bitterness that Maxwell displayed throughout his childhood and teenage years, Anderson never gave up on him...although Maxwell didn't nearly return the kindness enough than he should have. But of course, Maxwell failed to realize that in his loneliness.

'_The nervous little smiles, the blushing...I never noticed that before......or was I merely kidding myself?!?_'Maxwell felt a deep hollowness within himself. '_How can I, Enrico Maxwell, fulfill my dream; of being an archbishop.....as a homosexual? Am I really gay? For sure?_' he thought. There was only one way for him to find out for sure, and the thought of it made him feel absolutely disgusted.

"For all my 27 years of my life...." he started to himself, "I've never watched pornography....and I plan to break that chaste bond I've held for so long?"But at the same time, he was intrigued. One half said: NO! The other half said: YES!

Maxwell took a deep breath. "I have to find out for sure." said Maxwell, determined, yet deeply ashamed. He booted up his laptop, and opened up a search engine website. He took a deep breath, and began to type.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxwell typed in the word 'porn'. He constantly typed it in, then deleted it, only to type it back in again. He was still very unsure about all of this. After literally a half an hour of that, he finally pressed 'enter'.

Millions upon millions of search terms popped up. '_Jesus, I didn't know porn was that popular._' Maxwell thought to himself. He read one of the terms aloud. "Two hot blondes do oral." '_What does that mean?_' Maxwell wondered. To say the least, he had a lot to learn. As he waited, he was wondering what oral could possibly mean. He thought that there was only 'sex'. Soon, it was done downloading, and he watched it.

"OH MY DEAR GOD!" yelled Maxwell in total disgust, without realizing that he was yelling quite loud. There was a small knock on the door. "Is everything alright, Father?" asked a little girl's voice. Maxwell turned crimson. "Yes, yes, it's quite alright! I saw a spider, and I killed it, so everything is alright." he said without taking a breath. "Ah, ok." said the voice, and the footsteps grew faint into the distance. Maxwell turned back to the screen. "Eww. What. is. this." he whimpered, forcing himself to watch the whole thing.

'_Never do that type of video again._" Maxwell muttered. He was still quite shooken up over the last video, so he took a small break. '_I didn't feel anything down there at all. Hell, I've never felt anything down there..._' he thought. He went back on google, and found a video of just normal, typical porn between a man and a women. He downloaded it, and watched it, but he didn't find any attraction whatsoever to it. But he was learning quite a bit. He had no idea how to have sex. He knew what it was, of course, but he didn't know how it was conducted. He had been totally and utterly sheltered his entire life from such things.

Now the last thing to search for, and the most frightening of all to him was the term 'gay porn'. He slowly typed it in, and pressed enter. Once again, a millions upon millions of terms popped up. He clicked on the first one. On the website, there was several different videos, he chose the first one he could find. As it downloaded, Maxwell was still nervous. '_What if Heinkel and Yumie burst in again? What if the head bishop suddenly comes out of nowhere-_'And the video was done downloading. Maxwell's hand shook, and he he clicked it, and started watching it.

"Oh. Oh my." he said to himself, blushing furiously as the video began. He could feel the blood rush down throughout his body.

Then, he started to get an erection, for real this time. He gasped, appalled by what was happening with his body, yet he continued to watch in fascination and shame. And for the first time in his entire life of 27 years, himself without even thinking of it at the time, began to masturbate. And when he finally orgasmed, without realizing it, he let out a load moan.

'_FUCK_' thought Maxwell, removing his hand from his pants. '_Did they hear?!?_'

Apparently not, no one came knocked on the door to ask him what was going on. That was probably the greatest feeling he ever felt, all the years of pent up sexual frustration were somewhat gone, the feeling was beyond words for him to describe. And what he watched, oh my. He hungered for what he saw. He wanted it. He ran his fingers along his rear, and shivered. Yet...he was deeply and utterly appalled by what he did. Tears ran down his face. "God...", he whispered, "I don't want to go to hell, I really don't."He decided to spill out his emotions, yet again, in his journal.

No way in hell could he ever confess to this during confession. No way in hell could he ever tell anyone of this.

And he began to write.

_30 June, 1998, 8:32It is official. I, Enrico Maxwell, am a homosexual male of 27 years. Today, I have watched pornography for the first time, hence I have masturbated and had an orgasm for the first time. I must admit, I knew almost nothing of sexual relations. Nothing at all. It was a huge shock for me. I made the mistake of looking at lesbian porn. Ugh. Absolutely disgusting. Then, I viewed...I suppose you would call it straight porn. I didn't find any sexual pleasure in it at all. Then, I looked up gay porn...and that was truly something else. I finally felt sexual attraction after 27 long years feeling none. The man's perfect, muscled body. Something I now crave. Perfect, sculpted muscles. The beads of sweat rolling down their muscular tight asses._He stopped writing, embarrassed by himself, but then continued, still upset: _I've always thought of myself to myself to be much more refined than that. What kind of priest am I, looking at men having sexual relations? I suppose I'm damned for hell anyway, it doesn't matter, I'm a bastard child anyway._Maxwell started to get very angry and upset, his handwriting becoming nearly illegible, his face turning red, tears welling up in his eyes. _It's probably what I deserve. I want to show my fucking mother my faggot self. She wouldn't fucking care. She'd probably ignore me and go fuck off with another asshole like my father. Fuck them. Good for them, they deserve a faggot son like myself. I'd love to make them feel shame. I never will though, I don't know a thing about them..jdkfasjkdsajfskdjflaskjfl;skjflk;sjfiwejh09wuipfjsafsdfjsdkl;f;asjfd_

He took a deep breath, his pen shook all over the page, the final words he wrote ended up to be scribbles. He started to cry, big, giant sobs. He didn't realize how much he was crying, he continued on for about 10 minutes.

*knock knock*

"Aye...Maxwell, why are ye cryin'?" whispered a voice.

"I! Don't! Know!" he yelled, in between sobs.

*click*

The door swung open, apparently the person used a hairpin to get in. It was Father Anderson. He stood there, taking the entire scene in. There sat Maxwell, with his pants and underwear down to his feet, with semen on it. Maxwell's right hand, holding his pen, was covered in it too. The computer screen was on, and Anderson could understand what had happened. He saw Maxwell's expression: it was shock, fear, anger, sadness, and shame...all mixed into one.

"I...I...Ah. Oh. Oh. Oh." was all Maxwell could manage to say. Then he gasped, and started to cry again; he was starting to get an erection yet again, seemingly from the presence of Father Anderson.

"Oh my god shit I am sorry I am so sorry." he sputtered, putting his hands over his lap to hide it. "Shh. dinnae cry. Please. I. don't. care. Ah think ye are beautiful, Maxwell. There is nothing wrong with ye." He went over to the bed where Maxwell sat, and sat next to him, his arm wrapped around Maxwell's shoulder. "Ye are simply a human being, Maxwell. A beautiful gift from God. Dinnae be ashamed." Maxwell started to cry again. "I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL! You know, I hate myself. I hate my mother. I hate my father. I hate everything. I just want to DIE. God... I just want to d-"

"Shhhhhh" whispered Anderson, walking over to the door and locking it. He went back to Maxwell, and hugged him tight.

"Maxwell. You remind me so much of someone very special to me once. You are so much in common with that person." Maxwell's face formed a confused expression, but then he went back to feeling ashamed and depressed just seconds afterwards.

"I'm terrible! Look at me!" sobbed Maxwell, pointing to his soiled pants and underwear. "Ah've seen much worse, believe me." he said, without batting an eye. "What?!? What's worse than a sick pervert like myself....covered in this...STICKY WHITE SHIT???" he yelled, trying to describe something he didn't know what was called. "It's semen. You have a lot to learn." Anderson told him, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Maxwell said, starting to get even more upset, sniffling. "'sticky white shit'." He said, still chuckling to himself.

"I know, I'm stupid and retarded." Maxwell said, lowering his head down.

"Hey, don' be makin' assumptions like that! you're just not used to anything like this, are ye?" Anderson asked, smiling. "And you are?!?" snapped Maxwell, thinking that Anderson was mocking him because he was 'disgusting'.

"Maxwell. Ah'm 49 years old. Do ye honestly think Ah'm a virgin?"

Maxwell blushed deeply. "Of course!" said plainly.

"Hahaha, not even _priests_ can restrain themselves at all times. If you keep yourself sexually suppressed...it really is quite unhealthy." Maxwell looked back up. "You _don't _think I'm disgusting?" he asked. "No. Not at all." he answered, smiling warmly. "And yer wanker doesn't think I'm disgusting either, so we're all equal." he said, laughing. Maxwell's eyes grew wide, he turned a deep shade of crimson. "Pfft, forget about it." Anderson said. Maxwell was finally starting to calm down, and wiped his tears out of his eyes.

"Father Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"You know about my mother and father, correct?"

"...Yes." he said, taking a deep breath.

"Why did they abandon me?"

"It was your mother that did, she never even knew who yer father is. No one does. She was very young; and very, very poor. She had long black hair and black eyes. She had nearly the same body and facial features as ye do, however. She was sixteen years old. She never contacted us again after she left yah here. Ah'm sorry, but that's all there is to know about ye." Maxwell shrugged. "I didn't expect much."

"Hey Maxwell..." started Anderson. "Hmm?" Asked Maxwell, looking off into the distance, perhaps thinking of his parents. Anderson continued: "I wanna tell ye about meself and the person ye remind me of."

"Really?" Maxwell said, excited. He loved learning other's secrets. "Haha, Ah know how ye're like. Ye like yer information, ye love getting yer grubby little hands on it, don't ye?"

"..."

Maxwell glared at him, his mouth a thin line. "Damn, boy, Ah'm not mad at ye! Ah'm only kiddin' with ye! Yer so emotional...but that's something Ah like." he said, patting Maxwell's head. "Ah really want to tell ye this...but you must promise me two things."

"What is that?" Maxwell asked.

"One, Dinnae tell anyone."

"Ok...I can do that." Maxwell said.

"Two, I have request for you after Ah'm done talking to ye."

"Alright..." Maxwell said, apprehensive, yet very excited for what he was about to hear.

"Ok...let me begin....."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah was born on the 31st of June, 1948-"

"Tomorrow is your birthday?" Maxwell asked, surprised.

"Sheesh, yeah." Anderson muttered. "Why didn't you ever celebrate it with us?" Maxwell asked, curious. "Do I honestly look like Ah'm 50 years old? It's better if people don't know the truth about me. Besides, Ah hate birthdays."

"Jesus, I'm an idiot. I can't believe I forgot that! And I'm head of Iscariot!" Maxwell said, shaking his head. Anderson flicked his hand in the air. "Forget about it. Anywhoo, Ah was born in Scotland. Ye probably already assumed that from the way Ah talked, am Ah right?" Maxwell laughed. "How could I not?" "Yup. Well, me mother's name was Mary Anderson. Me father's name was Micheal O'Neill. He was stupid ol' drunk that visited me, me siblings, and me mother from time to time." He pointed to his scar, "Got this damned scar from him too."

"Ah, you're angry at him. That's why you don't use the last name 'O'Neill'." Maxwell inquired. "Nae, not because o' that. He already was married with 9 children. Didn't want his wife n' children to ever find out about me. Mum gladly accepted the money he gave to her on his own account- better getting money and a good fuck than just getting child support." he said, a bitter expression formed on his face. "What was your father like to you? Was he mean?" Maxwell asked. "Oh, ye'd be surprised. He was actually a very good dad. Got to see him a couple times a month- he n' mother were always lovers. Hell, he even had two more children with me mum. He was very quiet, but very kind n' gentle. Good with kids. But he was a goddamned drunk. Ye see, he had a tough life. He was born dirt poor, married his childhood crush when he was 18; she was 16. Magic kind of ended after the first couple o' kids. Had a terrible time raising nine children. The wife ended up being bitchy. He needed to get out of that two roomed house. Intended to go out drinking for a night to forget his troubles- ended up in bed with me mother along with the drinking. 9 months later, Ah came into the world."

"Ah. So what about your mother?" Maxwell asked."Well, he loved me mum a lot. She was 18, he was 35. She was fresh, his wife was old. She had nice curves and tits, his wife didn't. She was feisty n' easygoing, his wife was a bitch. Heh, I got me softness and kindness from me dad; I got me craziness and feistiness...and sex drive (he said that very quietly) from me mum. She had long, auburn hair, wore a tonne of makeup. She loved men. Couldn't get enough of them. She had a lot of boyfriends other than me dad. Although...in a rather fucked up way, she loved me dad the most because she didn't make him wear a condom, and she didn't take the pill the days she had sex with him... hence, all me siblings that grew up with me are my full siblings-"

"THEY NEVER GOT MARRIED????" Maxwell said in shock.

"Pfft. Nae. Why are ye so surprised? Ye never knew your parents; they certainly weren't married."

"...true." said Maxwell, a little jealous that Anderson at least got to know his parents, and had ones that loved him at that. "Anyways... Ah had a pretty decent childhood...until they found out Ah was gay."

Maxwell gasped, he was in total shock.

"You don't look like you're gay! You don't have any feminine features at all, you talk like a manly man! You're as full-blooded man as you can get!" Maxwell said, his face contorted in confusion. "Meh, those are all stereotypes. Ah'm pretty much a full blown faggot..." He scratched his stubble on his chin. "Nae, scratch that. I guess I _technically_ liked one girl..."

"'_Pretty much a faggot_'. What do you mean by one girl?" Maxwell interrupted.

"Ah got shitfaced."

"Shit...faced? You got SHIT on your face?!? What???"

"Nae! Damn, Maxwell, you really don't know anything about the real world. I meant, I got really, realllllllllllllly drunk. Normally Ah wouldn't touch a girl....ugh. But once you get enough alcohol in your body, you'll do a lot of stupid shit you would normally never consider doing. Well, Ah was on vacation from the priesthood for about a week, and Ah wanted to go and do...some 'stuff'. Ah went farrrrrrrr away, far as in from Scotland to Berlin, Germany. And Ah got WASTED. Ah was planning to hook up with a guy, but instead Ah hooked up with a girl."

"Oh my gosh, Father! You were really promiscuous! Didn't you feel ashamed?!?" Maxwell was becoming more and more shocked by each revelation Anderson made.

"Hahaha, nae. Ah know God loves us all. He's a good man. He understands." "Oh, but not with protestants, right?" Maxwell said, half joking, half not. "Nae, that's ONE thing he don' like."

"You're weird." Maxwell said, smiling. "An' ye were the one blubberin' that you were weird!" Anderson protested. "Heh, true." Maxwell conceded. "Well, as Ah was sayin', Ah was shitfaced, and she was too. We didn't use any protection of course."

"I'm assuming you told me about not using protection because...you got her pregnant."

"Ye're absolutely correct."

"Oh my." Maxwell said.

"And you know who me child is too."

"How the hell can I know that?"

Anderson sighed.

"Well, She's a bit older than ye...she has short blonde hair, thick German accent, glasses, hangs out with a crazy nun..."

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Maxwell said, without emotion.

"I ain't."

"HEINKEL?!?!?!?"

"Shh!" hissed Anderson, his eyes darting toward the door, "She doesn't know." Now that Maxwell thought of it, Heinkel did look quite a bit like Anderson. "That was the most awkward side story ever." Maxwell replied to no one in particular.

"Indeed it was." Anderson admitted. "Ok...where were we?" Maxwell asked. "At the part where they found out I was a faggot." he said as if it was something you would say in everyday conversation. "Well, here's what led up to it. There was a cute guy in me 11th grade class; he got made fun of all the the time, beat up, humiliated. His mother was kind of what me mother was...in all honesty, a whore. But unlike me mother, she was a mean whore that ignored him and treated him like shit. He shut himself off to the outside world, whenever someone tried to talk to him, he responded to them like his mother did to him; with bitterness and contempt."

"....." Maxwell didn't say anything. He looked to the ground, twiddling his thumbs.

"One day, Ah went to take a leak. Ah found him on the floor of the bathroom, the word "Faggot" was written across his head in marker. His face was covered in bruises. When he first saw me, he was very afraid, partly because Ah was so big. But Ah picked him up, and put him in me lap. He had such pretty blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes, filled with pain. He had a small body, and had sharp facial features...almost like a elf or somethin'. Ah sat with him for an hour, stroking his hair. He calmed down. Other guys went to the other bathroom, they didn't dare try to mess with me. The boy was finally starting to calm down. Ah asked him his name. He said that he was named John. Then Ah kissed him, n' he returned it. He smiled, Ah smiled. Ah was his saviour. We went everywhere together. Soon enough, Ah got tae see what he was truly like; he was a man filled with a hidden tenderness that Ah've never seen before. We then were lovers."

'....that sounds exactly like me.' thought Maxwell, blushing. He now knew who Anderson was talking about; the person who Anderson said reminded him of Maxwell.

"We loved each other so much. We depended on each other. After a few weeks, Ah decided to take him home. Me mum was usually at work until 10 o'clock, so the home was to ourselves. Me mum's room was the biggest room with the biggest bed, so we went in there. Ah knew he was the one. We were both virgins as we entered the room, and we were both non-virgins as we left it."

"We were deeply in love." sighed Anderson, looking off into the distance.

We went to my house occasionally to have sex every once in awhile, his mother never questioned his absence, she didn't care about him. My parents were always at work. But... one day....oh god." tears slid down his cheeks. "Ah...never told anyone this before...Ah never knew it would be this hard..." "It's ok, you can tell me..." Maxwell said with surprising tenderness, patting his shoulder.

Maxwell had never shown this much affection for anyone or anything before.

"Like Ah said, me father was a drunk. He was such a kind, quiet man when he was sober. But when he was drunk...he was as much of a monster as Alucard." "Anyways, he apparently called my mother at her work place, it was an 'emergency'. He was beyond shitfaced. He wanted to have sex. As soon as possible. Me mum was scared for her own safety since me father was a so-called 'mean' drunk, so she went home to go and have sex with me father, if she didn't, things would be 10 times worse than it already was."

"...Well, they both came home early. Me n' John were shaggin' in their bedroom; we were particularly being raunchy that day. We were completely naked, we weren't under the covers or nothin', just out in the open. We were being very loud, louder than your typical porno." said Anderson, slightly chuckling. "We were saying really nasty things, we were moaning and screeching, we were rattling that shitty old bed until it squeaked...of course, Ah was the loudest by far, so it made it even more worse than it already was." "Ah." said Maxwell, his whole body a rosy pink colour from blushing.

"...An they were listen' to it all. For 15 minutes. And o' course, O' COURSE, they had to come in right when we orgasmed." Just as Ah dropped my load, they just came bursting in. My mum was crying so much, she couldn't even look at me, she was so ashamed. She was screaming, she was sayin' Ah was throwing me life away. Ah was just kneelin' over John, still inside of him. And John ejaculated all over the goddamned covers, so that made it even worse. Well...me father came in there, charging like a bull. He broke his damn bottle o' whiskey on the door, so he was walkin' towards us with a broken whiskey bottle. Ye can't get any meaner than that. He was screaming, 'FAGGOT! FAGGOT!', told us we were gonna rot in hell, that we were sick and diseased, that he wanted to disown me, and that he wanted to kill us 'fags'. He was out of his mind. Some people truly do go insane after they drink a certain amount...lucky me it was me father."

"...Then the dumb motherfucker got onto the bed, and violently ripped me out of John....damn. Ah'm... you know...larger down there than most other men. It was horribly painful for John, to be violently pulled out of. He was in severe pain. Ah mean, me dad just grabbed my shoulders, and pulled as hard as he possibly could. He was the same height as me, and twenty pounds heavier. We're talkin' a 6'4, 270 pound man. He laid brick for a living, so he could move a big lug like me pretty easily. Poor John...screaming in fear and agony....his anus was ripped up to hell."

"...my GOD." whispered Maxwell, a tear trickling down his face. "An' he grabbed John, n' shoved his face in his own semen. And....he said, 'f-f-fucking e-e-at it up...f-f-f-faggot....'" Anderson had to stop. He took a deep breath, and started to cry.

Maxwell didn't know how to comfort Anderson, he never had to do anything like that in his life. He just sat there, his arm around Anderson's, staring at him with sadness and pity. After a minute or two, he regained composure. "Sorry...it's just...reliving this after so long is so painful...but Ah needed to tell someone...Jesus, Ah'm bringing this burden on tae ye... Ah'm so sorry."

"No, it's ok." said Maxwell, scooting closer to Anderson. Anderson took a deep breath, and continued.

"... And he was smothering John with his own semen and the bed covers. Ah was knocked down onto the floor. Ah finally got up, and John's face was turning purple. He was going to die if Ah didn't do somethin'. Ah didn't want to, but Ah kicked my father in the stomach. Hard. Ah never got violent with my father; never laid a hand on him in me entire life until then. It was hard for me to do."

"...And that was what truly set him off."


	6. Chapter 6

"W-what did he do?" Maxwell asked in horror.

"...."

"What?" Maxwell asked. Anderson started to heave in and out, crying. Again, Maxwell didn't know how to comfort him; he put his arm around Anderson, simply staring at him while he cried. Anderson took a deep breath.

"He...he slashed John. With the broken whiskey bottle. One giant swoop...across his entire face. His skin was ripped to sheds off of his face. An' when me father slashed he, he dug in hard. John's beautiful lips...were ripped to shreds. His beautiful blue eyes...were gone, replaced with bloody shards of glass. His plump cheeks...were bloody masses of fat. His nose...unrecognizable. The only beauty that remained was his gorgeous, blonde hair and his small, frail body. But John didn't look like John any longer. Ah screamed in pure horror. Agony. Ah tried to seize the drunken bastard, but he slashed the side of me face with the broken whiskey bottle."

"See that scar?" Anderson said, pointing to his face, "That's where it came from."

"Anyhow, Although Ah was in emense pain, Ah knew John had to get to the hospital. He was loosing too much blood. Too much. Me mum could not move. She was in total, absolute shock. Ah could see she was trying to get to the telephone, but she just couldn't. Ah could see her puke on the floor...Father was still raging mad, completely and utterly insane. Screamin' that his 'faggot son' ruined his 'fucking time', and that his 'faggot son' attacked him for no reason...Ha. He just walked out of the room, and onto the couch, and fell asleep. Soon, me brother and sister, Gary n' Caroline, would come home to see the horrific scene. John...he lost too much blood. He died soon after. Dad was still sleepin' on the couch as the ambulance and the cops came, just to carry a dead body away. This all happened in 1965, gays were treated even more horribly than they are today. They saw his ripped up anus, the remains of semen in his mouth...n' they scoffed. SCOFFED. At this dead boy. They treated him as if he were less than a human; a dog. Ah had to explain everything in humiliating detail, me dad was carried off in the police car."Anderson took a deep breath, and wiped a tear from his right eye. He continued:

"...Poor John, barley anyone had gone to his funeral. Only myself and state officials. His mother was too much o' a dirty fucking whore to care. Father...was sentenced to jail for life. He soon hung himself after a few months in jail. Left a suicide note, it stated all the guilt he felt. Too late now. His wife and children he left behind were now hit with new information all at once: the one they thought they knew so well was both a cheater n' a murderer, n' that they had three step-siblings, and that one of them was a filthy homosexual. Mother just wanted me out of her life. She gave me up to a Catholic orphanage, way far in Italy, so that no one but the officials would know of me past. She, and meself, thought that perhaps going to a Catholic institution would rid myself of me homosexuality; or at least hide it; by becoming a priest someday. The bible and the Catholic doctrine of forgiveness truly drug me in. Ah truly wanted to be- and still do- a Catholic priest. Alas...Ah never did get over me 'homosexual tendencies', and neither did Ah get over me promiscuous nature. Nor did Ah ever get over John. Ah thought: Joining Iscariot will distract me from John; from those feelings...and it did for awhile. Then, ye, Enrico Maxwell, eventually grew up to be a gorgeous, handsome young man, just like John. You ended up head of Iscariot."

Maxwell's breath stopped for a moment.

"You looked so sad...so lonely, so isolated. Without much human contact. You are in such a hard shell. Just like John was." Maxwell trembled. "Maxwell...Ah think Ah love ye. Ye are so beautiful to me. Ah can see your pain. Ah'll be by your side, always, just as Ah had been with John." He grasped Maxwell's hand. "Let me love you, Enrico..."

He leaned in, and light kissed Maxwell's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Maxwell was surprised, but pleased at the same time. He didn't know what to do, but Anderson certainly did. After a few light kisses, Maxwell started to calm down. He lied his head against Anderson's chest, and closed his eyes. Anderson ran his fingers through Maxwell's hair for a couple minutes, Maxwell's breath was becoming smooth and even.

"Ah love ye so much Enrico...let's make love..." Anderson whispered into Maxwell's ear. Blood rushed down to Maxwell's penis. "Oh..." whispered Maxwell, simply lying there; unsure of what would happen next. This was all happening so fast.

"Shhh..."whispered Anderson, licking Maxwell's ear. Anderson ran his warm, fat tongue down Maxwell's neck, and started down to his chest. Maxwell was a little nervous, but oddly enough, he was at total ease. Anderson started to lick Maxwell's nipples in a smooth, circular pattern. "Ah! Oh...that feels so good...." he muttered, without realizing what he was saying. He continued on for a few more seconds, then brought his head to Maxwell's face and whispered seductively: "Ah'm going to give you the most pleasure Ah've ever gave anyone in my life." Enrico's heart rate increased dramatically. _This_ was what he had been yearning for in his dreams. Although unsure, although doubtful, he whispered: "Lick me more..."

This time, Anderson took off Enrico's entire shirt, it was merely buttoned down from before. His pants and underwear were already off from earlier...now, he was completely naked. Anderson started to lick all the small, muscular crevices on Maxwell's stomach, leaving a long, sticky trail. Maxwell was finally starting to give into his carnal impulses, he forgot of his doubts he held before, and tugged at Anderson's shirt. One by one, each of the small, white buttons on his shirt popped off, flying in all different directions. Anderson lightly laughed as Maxwell reached out and grabbed his hairy chest. "That's...quite sexy, Anderson." "But o' course..." Anderson muttered, as he made his way lower down Maxwell's stomach, down to his pubic hair.

"Dear God, Maxwell, have you ever heard of wax?" Anderson joked. "I didn't know you were supposed to do anything with it!" Maxwell said innocently. "Good thing...Ah like it hairy." he said devilishly. As he licked the area above Maxwell's penis, Maxwell was finally experimenting on his own, taking a taste of Anderson's firm pectoral muscles.

"Ah'm just doing down to lick around yer scrotum..."Anderson lightly alerted Maxwell. "Be careful not tae drop your load just let. Then he began. "Oh...Oh! Ohhhhh!" he moaned loudly, as Anderson put Maxwell's scrotum in his mouth, and started to massage it with his tongue. He started to move his tongue faster. "Alex! ALEX! Oh Jesus...I don't know...if I can hold it in..." His penis was throbbing; blood was rushing harder and harder....Anderson slowly slid Maxwell's testicles out of his mouth. Anderson could see that Maxwell was sweating, trying to keep it all in. It was time to act. Anderson slowly extended his tongue, and wrapped it around the head of Maxwell's penis. He slowly licked it once, leaving his saliva dripping from it.

"Eiiiiii!!!! MORE! MORE!" screamed Maxwell; pure carnal thought had finally taken over him as he shoved his fingers up his anus, trying to get more pleasure. "Oh...that's next..." Anderson said, in a near whisper. Anderson open his mouth wide, and guided his way down to the bottom of Maxwell's shaft. He pursed his lips around the erect penis, forced his tongue through, and made his way slowly, but surely, up to the head.

"OH ANDERSON! ANDERSON! OH MY GOD ANDERSON!!!" he screamed, joy he could not contain much longer. Anderson finally made it to the head, and started to suck on it hard.... Maxwell moaned loudest he ever had; semen spilled into and all over Anderson's mouth. Anderson smiled, semen dribbled down his mouth and chin. He swallowed a little, and leaned to Maxwell's face. "Kiss me." he whispered, smiling a wide, toothy grin. And that's just what Maxwell did.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maxwell...can you help me out of me pants?" Anderson asked, lying on Maxwell's bed. Maxwell stretched himself across the bed on his stomach, and brought his head down towards Anderson's crotch. He bit the zipper of his pants, and pulled down.

"Certainly creative, aren't ye, Maxwell?" Anderson asked, lightly chuckling. Maxwell slipped the rest of Anderson's pants of with his hands, and set them on the floor next to his own clothing. Then, Maxwell saw it.

_"Holy fucking shit...." _Maxwell said without thinking, looking at the outline of Anderson's penis through his boxers. "Is that real?!?" Maxwell exclaimed.

"I am a big guy." Anderson answered.

"Not even giants have that big of dicks!"

"Well, Ah do." said Anderson, grinning. "Get me outta them, dammit!" said Anderson in a joking tone. Maxwell grabbed Anderson's sides, and slid them down the sides of his body. He soon came to the top of his boxers. He slowly pulled them down, having a quick grab at Anderson's buttocks before he got them all the way off. "Oh, Maxwell!" laughed Anderson. Maxwell looked down at Anderson's penis. '_JESUS._' Maxwell thought. He couldn't believe that he was going this far; but yet, he couldn't stop.

"Umm...won't that hurt?"

"Normally it would be excruciating. Don't worry, Ah'll use a lot of lube." said Anderson, waving his finger in the air. "Hmm?" Maxwell said, confused.

"Don't ye know what lubricant is?"

"...No."

"Ye serious?" Anderson asked, leaning his head against his right hand.

"I know, I have the mindset of a twelve year-old when it comes to sex. I just...don't know." said Maxwell, embarrassed. "Nae, it's ok, I forgot. Normally, I'd just slather this stuff all over me wanker. It helps insertion. But since this is your first time, and considering the fact that me dick is fuckin' massive...not to brag, of course..." Maxwell coughed loudly. "...Ah'm going to lube your anus."

"Oh. Ummmmm....."

"But first...Ah wanna do something." "What's tha-" Maxwell said, but soon stopped; his back arching in pleasure as Anderson slowly licked his way down Maxwell's back.

He got to his butt, lowered his face, and slowly extended his tongue out into Maxwell's anus. He started to lick slowly, taking his time. Once again, Maxwell felt an erection coming on, sweat was starting to form on his forehead. Anderson delved deeper, increasing the speed of his tongue. Then he slowly extracted his tongue, and lipped his lips. "That's what it will be like, Maxwell. But even better." Maxwell was gasping from pleasure, his heart was pounding, he definitely knew he wanted it, he had no regrets.

Anderson reached down to his pants on the floor, and grabbed a tube of lubricant from his pocket. "Hahahaha, what the hell, deus ex machina?" Maxwell laughed. "Nae, Ah'm just always prepared. Never know when ye need it!" Maxwell shook his head, both in humour and disbelief. Anderson squeezed some lubricant on his hand. "Can ye lie on your stomach?" Anderson asked. Maxwell did exactly as he was told, and took a deep breath...and felt a cold, gooey substance enter his anus.

"God! it's cold!" Maxwell yelped, his eyes growing wide. "It's lube." Anderson said simply. Anderson carefully moved his lube-covered fingers further and further down Maxwell's body cavity, trying to lube it as best as he could. However gentle he was, the pain was still present. "Ouch! FUCK. JESUS FUCK!!!" said Maxwell involuntarily. "That's the first time Ah heard 'Jesus fuck' as an explicative. As always, you sure know how to express yerself, Maxwell."

Maxwell grinned in pain. Anderson ajusted his fingers a little more, and moved them further in. "Ouch...it still hurts...but not as bad..." Maxwell said, his eyes shut tight. "Ah need more lube anyway..." muttered Anderson to himself, slowly extracting his fingers. He squeezed out a lot more onto his fingers, and once again entered very, very slowly. He went deeper this time; much deeper. Maxwell was beginning to feel some pleasure. "ooo...that _does_ feel good..." he whispered, his heart rate quickening. "I think that's the best Ah'm going tae get it, Enrico." "Now tae get this monster" he said, pointing to his penis. He squeezed a glob of lubricant onto his hands, and slathered it all over it. Maxwell was simply staring at the huge quantities of lubricant Anderson had put on, his eye twitching.

"...It's fucking huge." Anderson said, stating the obvious. "When it's erect...it's even bigger..._much_ bigger." Anderson warned. "I understand." said Maxwell breathing heavily, his anticipation was growing more and more by the second. Anderson climbed onto the small bed, and kneeled over Maxwell. "Ye lucky shit, ye get to be the receiver..." Anderson muttered, all in good humour. "God...ye have beautiful skin...it's so soft. Never seen any other man's as soft as yere's. It's almost fun just tae press me face against yer ass; it's so soft...."

"eeee! Come on, Alex!" said Maxwell, his excitement taking over his thoughts. "Awwright then..." said Anderson, slowly getting an erection, slowly turning on...


	9. Chapter 9

Anderson started to lightly massage Maxwell's anus, getting it ready for his entry in.

"Oh hell, that feels so damn good..." Maxwell muttered, drool forming on his lips. Anderson was getting excited; the blood was flowing more and more towards his penis.

'_Not too fast, dammit. It's Enrico's first time..._' Anderson reminded himself, '_I have to make this special._' "Maxwell..." said Anderson, trying to hold in his excitement; "Ah'm going in. But listen' closely. This is a honest tae God, unavoidable fact: the first thrust is gonna hurt like fucking hell." "I don't care! Come on!" snapped Maxwell, he WANTED this; he didn't care. "Ah'm just warning ye, scream into the sheets." Maxwell was quite confused. '_Scream? What did he mean by scr-_'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHER FUCK! MOTHER FUCK!" he screamed. Thankfully, he remembered to scream into the bedsheets, so it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

"Dear fucking God, did you just stab it in there?" Maxwell said, a tear trickling down his cheek. "Nae, o' course not!" Anderson answered, "Ah told ye, I got a huge dick. Even if Ah had a normal sized one, it would still hurt like hell. Don't worry; it'll feel much better after a couple o' thrusts. He slowly extracted himself, and went in again. It wasn't nearly as painful this time, but it still hurt quite a bit. After a couple more times; he finally found the right spot.

Sudden pleasure.

"Oh God......." Maxwell whispered, "Again...again!!!" He went in deeper, emitting a small grunt. "Jesus....oh Jesus...." Maxwell moaned. Anderson started to rotate his hips, creating more friction, moving himself deeper and deeper into Maxwell, the thrusts started to get harder and harder. "Eeeee! More! MORE!" screamed Maxwell, starting to moan loudly involuntarily; primal instinct had came in; nothing else mattered. Anderson was too excited to care if they were loud. He grinned, and went faster and faster, the bed rattled and squeaked in response.

"FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!" screamed Maxwell, Clutching the bedsheets, trying to keep himself from falling over. Anderson delved deeper, he himself was drooling and moaning, he felt it coming, he couldn't stop it....He made a final thrust, as deep as he could without hurting Maxwell, and let it all out.

White, hot liquid erupted from the tip of Anderson's penis, in large amounts. The last thrust was pure ecstasy for Maxwell; he released one final moan, and ejaculated all over the bed. Anderson slowly pulled out, still ejaculating.

"Turn over, Maxwell!" Anderson said in excitement. Maxwell was greeted to splatters of semen on his chest and stomach. He giggled, and said: "Why'd you do that?"

"To do this....."

And Anderson proceeded to lick Maxwell's body clean of the splattered semen, slowly sucking it away; causing Maxwell's entire body to shiver in pleasure. He finally finished, and wrapped himself around Maxwell, their naked bodies sandwiched together; their tongues intertwined, sweat from activity before trickled down their bodies. Finally, they calmed down, each ragged breath slowly turned into equilibrium. "Oh God...Alex...you are truly, and honestly...an angel..." Maxwell whispered, nusseling his head into Anderson's chest.

"Ah ain't called Angel Dust for nothin'..." Anderson laughed softly, lightly massaging Maxwell's head, causing Maxwell to sigh, closing his eyes.

"But....why would you want to waste your time on a bitter fuck like me....?" Maxwell asked, his head still lying on Anderson's chest.

Anderson slowly brought Maxwell's head up to his, leaning him against his own. "Like ye said....Ah'm an angel...n' ye needed me. Isn't that what angels do?"

A smile grew across Maxwell's face like he had never experienced before, and buried his head into Anderson's muscled stomach.

"Will you always....be my angel? Will you never give up on some mean, bitter priest like myself?" Maxwell whispered, his arms encircling Anderson, lightly stroking his back. Anderson closed his eyes, and looked down at Maxwell lovingly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Until the day Ah die."

The End


End file.
